Unwanted Arrangement
by Trevyler
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War, everything is peaceful to an extent. Sasuke is home at last. Kakashi is the new Hokage. Sakura has taken a mission to go aid other villages. Naruto isn't happy at all. In Sakura's absence, a lot of things start happening that he wishes she could help him with. Will Sakura come back in time or will it be too late to stop what has been set in motion?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Naruto fanfiction. Now I'll say that if you hadn't read my other story than you won't know this, but I'm a NaruSaku shipper. From the first time I heard anything about Naruto it was always about Naruto or Sakura. Or more specifically her being his love interest. So from the moment I actually watched the show a bit I shipped them. Funnily enough I never heard about Sasuke all that much until i looked into the show more. I knew about Kakashi because he seemed to be everywhere! I'll only use some of the honorifics in this fic. For example:**

 **Naruto will say Sakura-chan on occasion. Hinata will say Naruto-kun. Team 7 will address Kakashi and Kakashi-sensei.**

 **Anyway this story will contain some one-sided NaruHina and possibly one-sided SasuSaku. I'll decide if I want to include SasuHina, SasuKarin, or KibaHina later. I guess this'll take place some time after Madara and Kaguya's defeat. People will be OOC so you have been warned. Without further-ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:SAKURA'S MISSION**

It had been a few months since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto and Sasuke had both been given a replacement arm, after their intense battle. Sasuke and initially refused the offer, but had been convinced by his team mates in the end.

He had also wanted to leave the village on a journey to atone for his sins. Kakashi had suggested that he stayed in Konoha until everything calmed down. Sasuke reluctantly agreed and stayed to help the rebuild effort.

Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and selected Kakashi as her successor. He was there for his experience and as a stand in for Naruto until he was older and had learned everything he needed to know to become Hokage.

One day, Kakashi called Sakura into the Hokage's office. She made it there from the hospital as quick as she could.

Kakashi was sitting at his desk awaiting her arrival, "Ah Sakura. You're here. Sorry to interrupt your work, but there's something I need to discuss with you." he greeted.

Whenever he dealt with certain things, he really got into the role of Hokage and got straight to business. It was much different than when Team 7 visited him or when they came back from smaller jobs.

Sakura nodded, "It's no problem Kakashi-sensei. What did you need?" she asked.

He leaned forward, "All of the main villages have been rebuilding and giving medical attention to those who were injured in the war. However, they ,along with some of the smaller villages, lack many medical-nin. So we're being asked if we can spare any of ours to aid them. Since you've been helping the most and are a medic yourself, I want to ask for you help to resolve this issue." he answered.

She took in all the information, "Well, even some of our our medics are seeking attention at the moment so we're down quite a few hands at the hospital. With Tsunade, Ino, and I doing as much work as we can. Things have been holding up pretty well. I don't think we have many to spare. At least not enough to make a huge difference." she replied.

Kakashi put a hand to his chin, "The other Kage will hopefully be fine with whatever help we can give them." he said neutrally.

Sakura came up with a solution, "I could go help for a while. I could do a lot more alone than a lot of the others due to having more experience. Some of the others are students just trying to lend a hand." she told him.

The silver haired man looked somewhat uneasy, "Are you sure Sakura? I know you went through a lot with the war and all." he wondered.

She gave a confident nod, "After all that, I can take what the world might throw at me. I'll be fine. I became a medic-nin to help people and I'm gonna do it no matter what." she declared.

He sighed, "Alright then. I'll let them know and give you all the details tomorrow. Until then you are free to go about your day." he said with a smile under his mask.

His eyes gave away that he was smiling even though you couldn't see it.

The pink haired girl smiled back slightly, "Later Kakashi-sensei." she said leaving the office.

Kakashi shook his head, "They've all come so far. What happened to the three brats I got stuck with all those years ago?" he reminisced.

A memory of Team 7 came to mind. A picture they all kept to this day.

* * *

A certain blonde wasn't so happy about the mission, "You're leaving! We just got Sasuke back and now you're leaving!" Naruto said in disbelief.

Sakura had found Naruto at Ichiraku's and told him about her mission. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

She shook her head at her best friend, "It's only for a little while. In the mean time, you can work on your Hokage studies with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." she told him.

He still didn't look convinced, "I wanted to spend some time with all of us together." he complained.

She smiled a little and his childishness, "And we will. As soon as I get back." she promised.

Naruto gave a reluctant sigh, "Alright I guess, but I hold you to that." he said with a goofy grin.

Soon they were laughing and talking about trivial things while Naruto consumed countless bowls of ramen.

* * *

The next day she was packed and ready to leave. She had prepared the night before and gotten the details early in the morning.

Kakashi couldn't see her off as he was busy, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were waiting at the gate.

Naruto looked disappointed. Sasuke looked neutral for the most part. Ino looked annoyed.

Ino approached first, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Forehead! I just found out when they said you weren't going to be at the hospital for a while!" she shouted.

Sakura realized she had forgot to tell Ino about the mission, "Sorry about that Ino-pig, but hey you know now." she replied cheekily.

The blonde girl crossed her arms, "You are forgiven this time. Hey be back soon though. It totally sucks being at the hospital by myself." she said in her normal upbeat tone.

The girls hugged and then moved apart so the two boys could talk. Well at least Naruto.

The boy smiled, "Get back soon alright. Then we can all hangout like you said we would. I have faith that if someone tried to mess with you they'll get their ass kicked in no time." he told her.

She smiled, "Thanks Naruto. I promise we'll hang out as soon as I get back alright. Get yourself together in the meantime. I want to see you become Hokage one day." she encouraged.

His smile was brighter than normal. She hadn't seen it like that in a long time. A part of her was happy that she could help make him happier.

Sasuke stood patiently, "Be careful out there." he advised.

A soft smile on his face that was shown only in affection for his two best friends. He'd been working in being more positive with people. Starting with them.

She hugged Sasuke, to which he awkwardly returned the hug with one arm. When she pulled away, she felt something poke her forehead. Sasuke had two fingers against her forehead and gave it and gentle flick. It was an affectionate gesture that Sasuke had learned from Itachi.

She turned to Naruto, who looked at her with a his bright blue eyes. The hug with him was different than with Sasuke. She felt Naruto savor the affection and attention. He held her with a strong yet gentle grip.

His breathe could be felt by her ear, "Stay safe." he whispered.

She smiled, "Of course. I'll be alright Naruto." she assured softly.

He still looked gloomy and in honestly pained her a little to have to see it, but she had a job to do.

She pulled away from his warm embrace, flushing slightly as she remembered there were others here. Ino was smirking and Sasuke had a slightly amused look.

Sakura faced all three of them, "I'll see all of you when I get back." she said with a wave and headed out of the gate.

They all waved and shouted back to her until she was no longer in sight.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1. So there will be more NaruSaku moments as time goes on. Other ships may be included but are undecided at the moment. And yes I'm making Sasuke stay and not leave right after he comes back like the canon did. I really like the show, but there are certain things I don't like about the ending. One is that I despise pretty much all the couples in the ending. I ship NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SasuHina, and ShikaIno. So seeing none of those happen is disappointing. The others I'm not going to discuss here because that would be a waist of time. After this I've gotta work on the next chapter of How I Met Your Mother. It's a Naruto story I'm writing on here that has no relation to the TV show. Then I'm gonna work on some humor one-shots since I've never wrote those before. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Unwanted Arrangement. So a lot of you seem to like this story which is great. However there's a troll in the reviews that doesn't understand what fanfiction is. It's the same person on both my Naruto stories and they're so pathetic they're hiding behind a guest review. If you're gonna trash talk my stories then do it with an account so I can say something to you without wasting other people's time.**

 **Anyway so now that I've set the scene for what's gonna be happening for the next few chapters or so, we can get down to what's actually happening. So I'll be alternating between what's happening with Naruto in Konoha and Sakura wherever she is at a certain time each chapter. I've decided to start with Sakura and I'll do Naruto next chapter. I'll try to space about these chapters with a few days in between each. Hopefully that's not too long for some of you guys. Anyway I'll stop talking and get this chapter started!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:TRAVELING**

It had been a few hours since Sakura had left and she was already bored.

It was at times like these she realized the benefits of having a team with you to socialize with. Especially since Naruto always knew how to keep things interesting for Team 7 when they were on the road together. Kakashi might give some sort of advice or a cheap lesson along the way if he wasn't reading his dirty books.

Although she wouldn't hold it against the man now, considering that the man who wrote them was dead and he had happened to be important to a lot of people. Especially Naruto and Tsunade.

Sakura had heard her teacher beat herself up more than once about letting him leave. The usually strong woman had aloud herself to mourn for a short time, but not many knew about the grief she felt. At least not how bad it actually was.

She could relate to her teacher. Her team had went through the same thing the Sannin had. They had even learned from the same people they shared these similarities with. Sasuke left with Orochimaru. Naruto trained with Jiraiya. Sakura had got Tsunade to train her so that she could be of more help and truly fight alongside Naruto.

It payed off immensely in the end. Mostly for Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke's decision had been more trouble than it was worth.

Sakura came out of her thoughts on those matters to make sure she knew where she was heading. There were a few select villages that required her help more than others. Some were so remote, few knew they existed.

She hoped that there wouldn't be any unnecessary trouble so that she could finish up and get home as soon as possible. Maybe she could go to Ichiraku's with Naruto and even Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. It would certainly make her feel better after all these years. Her teammates could probably use the time to strengthen the bonds they shared once more. It would be nice to maybe even see Sasuke be happy for once. Naruto would have a hand in that no doubt. It was his specialty to create light in darkness.

One of the few she was genuinely happy to visit would be Suna. She'd like to see how Gaara and Temari were holding up after the war. A normal conversation with the Kazekage would be nice for a change. Surely he would want to send his regards to Naruto as well and probably a message. Gaara liked to keep in contact with Naruto whenever it was possible.

She had a few places to go to first though. A few small villages near the land of Earth and a couple larger villages in the Land of Lightning. She'd probably head to the land of Lightning first. Then she'd go through the Land of Earth and head back around to the Land of Wind. Once she finished up there she could head home. It was easier said than done, but her help would be beneficial for the other lands. If a world of peace was going to exist then they'd need to be able to help each other out.

Sakura knew that she needed to get as much travel done before it got dark. She also knew that finding a proper camping spot was important as well. She'd have to endure this lonely trip until she finished her mission was complete.

* * *

It was nearly dark when she started to set up camp for the night. She looked gathered wood to start a fire first. Then she set up her tent and sleeping bag. Finally she made dinner with what she'd brought in her pack.

She ate quietly, enjoying the food. It made her suddenly realize that she hadn't ate much since breakfast before she left. She was honestly exhausted. After she'd finished her food, she brought her knees under her bottom and began to clean and pack her things before she slept.

She stared into the fire for a few seconds and sighed. She missed the company of her team. She never even realized how much she disliked being alone until now. Not to mention she missed the energy of a certain blonde knucklehead.

It would be a long time before she saw all her friends. This was just the beginning of her journey. She just hoped she didn't miss too much in the meantime while she was away. In the end though, she had chosen to become a medic so that she could help people and that's what she was doing.

She got up and moved to her tent. She needed sleep so that she could get started as early as possible tomorrow. She'd arrive at the first of the many small villages who needed help soon. If she was gonna help them she'd need all her energy to be at her best.

With that, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2. I'll be honest this is so short because I didn't know what to do for this first chapter of Sakura's. That's also why I did her first. I have somewhat of an idea what I'll be doing for Naruto, but I won't say anything yet. This chapter was a bit longer, but I accidentally lost part of the ending and had to rewrite it a different way. Since I've been alternating between this and my other story How I Met Your Mother, it'll be a bit before this one gets updated. Plus I have some short stories for Naruto I'll be writing soon. Some humorous ones at that. I might even write some one-shots for parings I support if I have the time. Anyway, remember to review or PM if you have something to say as long as it's not complaining about pairings or not following canon. I've already discussed that. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Unwanted Arrangement. Now that I've updated How I Met Your Mother, I can come back to this story. That story is coming a long okay, but this one seems to have a lot more potential. I thank those of you who have shown your support, especially Krapo who's very been very supportive. This chapter we'll switch over to Naruto's first day of Sakura's absence. Be warned that while everything is going to be kind of depressing at some points every now and then. I'll still try and make it not an angst story, but I need some dark elements for my plan to work out. After this one Naruto's chapters are going to start to get more complicated while Sakura's will be mostly the same with a couple exceptions. Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: BEST FRIENDS TALK**

It had only been a couple hours since Sakura had left and Naruto was already in a bad mood.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the former's apartment. Sasuke wasn't surprised by how cluttered it was, but he'd thought that someone somewhere down the line would've taught the blonde to clean up a but more.

Naruto was laying on his couch with an arm thrown over the back and a bored expression on his face.

Sasuke sighed, "She'll only be gone for a bit. Then we have all the time in the world for Team 7 to be a family again." he assured him.

Naruto sat up, "While her leaving did just screw up a bunch of things I had wanted to do, that's not all Sasuke." he told his friend.

The dark haired young man studied his blonde companion, listening to what he had to say for once.

The blonde stood up, "It's the repeated feeling of having someone so close yet so far. Loving someone, but not being able to call them yours. Being with her all these years yet seemingly making no progress. It hurts." he admitted.

Sasuke could see that his friend was truly in pain. He wished that he hadn't been so blind as to cause more pain to someone who suffered more than he ever had. Sasuke had at least known family. Naruto was 16 when he met his parents and even then he didn't get to spend more than a few hours with them at most. He got to fight along side an empty shell with some of his father's chakera and meet his mother in for a few moments before she faded away before his eyes.

Naruto chuckled grimly and sat back down, "I guess I couldn't expect you to understand though." he muttered.

Sasuke sat down next to him, "While it's true that's an aspect of life I can't understand you in, I can say one thing. I have the capacity to love and have in the past, but remember that my bloodline is cursed. Our love is great and we can love more than anything. However that can get corrupted by many things. Fear for example can set off a chain reaction. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." he explained.

Blue eyes met Black and they locked for a moment before the former looked to the floor.

Naruto sighed, "I know and I did all that I could to bring you back, but this is different. How do I get the girl I love to love me when she actually love my best friend." he said sadly.

Sasuke put a hand on the other's shoulder, "Naruto. I'll be honest with you. I have no interest in Sakura so I won't be getting in you're way. The closest thing she is to me would be a sister. I think the time alone may actually be good for her. Maybe she'll finally realize what she actually wants as opposed to what she think she wants.

Naruto stood up once more, "I hope so Sasuke."

The older boy pulled his hand away, "Come on. We'll have lunch at Ichiraku's." he said, hoping to brighten his friends spirits.

Fortunately the blonde gave a foxy grin and was out the door in an instant.

* * *

 **So this was originally going to be a completely different chapter. In the end I decided to have Naruto and Sasuke talk it out a little now instead of later. I'll probably move the idea I was originally going to do to Naruto's next chapter. I could've included both in this, but I think it's better to separate them. Also the end part was basically my way of killing SasuSaku. Just wanted to make sure that was clear because I know there will be one person who won't check the characters who are tagged and will ask about SasuSaku. Anyway, next chapter we'll heading back to Sakura where I'll need to figure out what village she'll be in this time. Remember that reviews, PM's and questions are always welcome. I'd prefer that you had an account so I respond to you personally, but if not I'll address the question in the author's note of the next chapter. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Unwanted Arrangement. So people liked the last chapter and a couple people caught the Star Wars reference. I thought it was fitting for the situation. I also basically killed SasuSaku with Sasuke friend/family zoning Sakura. Just making sure people understand that this will be NaruSaku. I also still haven't picked between SasuHina and SasuKarin yet. I have ideas for both, but I just can't decide. Anyhow, I'll be switching back over to Sakura this chapter. She's not in a main village yet and probably won't be until she gets to Suna. Other than that, I'll never really specify where exactly she is. Just know that she'll be helping people and thinking about home (*cough* Naruto *cough*). Alright let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:SAKURA'S FIRST STOP**

Sakura was glad to finally be at her first destination. It was a small village that didn't really have a name, but it was on her list of people to help. Sometimes the smaller villages suffered from war more than the larger ones since they didn't have many defenses or resources.

As she entered she could already tell things were in bad shape. People looked sick or injured and some just looked depressed.

She talked to the head of the village before setting up a small area for patients to be looked after. She helped children, young adults, older adults, and the elderly alike. It wasn't an easy job, but it was much easier than what she was doing in Konoha. She wondered how they were holding up without her.

Kakashi was probably bored to death by the paperwork and irritated by the lack of time available to read his favorite book series. Shizune was probably keeping him in line though. They'd actually been getting along quite well. She and Tsunade had a conversation about the possibility of them ending up in a relationship. Tsunade thought for sure it was a bet she could win and Sakura had to agree.

She brought herself back from her thoughts to focus on her job once more. Unfortunately it was a very hot day which made it uncomfortable for everyone. Some people started fights and tried to push their way to the front of them line. A few guys hit on her, but didn't get any farther than that.

One thing made her smile though. A little boy came to her with a broken arm, but he didn't look bummed at all. In fact he looked like he was more determined than ever.

As sunset started to approach she had finished most if not all of the patients due to it being a very small village.

She decided to take a rest. It had been a long day. Even if she didn't have to do as much as usual, it still wasn't exactly easy to travel for a few days and then get right to work. Especially when she had some things on her mind.

The next thing she knew, she had dosed off in her makeshift quarters.

About an hour later, she felt something nudging her. She brushed it off. It happened again. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was. She looked to her side to see a young girl.

She sat up, "Sorry about that. Do you need some help?" she asked.

The little girl looked down shyly, "My friend hurt his leg while we were playing in the woods. Can you help him?" she answered.

Sakura smiled, "Of course. Can you show me where he is?" she responded.

The little girl nodded and took Sakura's hand, pulling her along gently to guide her to the injured boy.

They ended up in the woods not far from the rest of the village. There was a path with a lot of footprints in it so obviously this route was used often.

It wasn't long before Sakura could make out a shape on the ground in the fading light. He was holding his leg and his looked to have a few cuts and scrapes that were bleeding a little.

He looked up, "Sayu. I told you I didn't need help." he complained.

Sayu shook her head, "Kazui. It doesn't matter what you say. I know you're hurt." she told him.

Sakura knelt down next to him, "Your leg looks pretty bad. Let me see it." she told him.

He complied but mumbled some complaints under his breath while doing so. Sayu smiled at the fact that he wasn't being stubborn. She knew he could be could be like that when he wanted to act tough.

Sakura examined the leg, "This is definitely broken. Not to you mention you're going to have quite few bruises. What were you doing out here to get hurt like this?" she questioned.

He looked away with a red tint of embarrassment on his cheeks, "I was...climbing the trees. When I got to the top I got excited and should up without thinking and fell off." he admitted.

She gave hive a disapproving look, "You should always pay attention when doing something like that. You could've gotten hurt a lot worse." she scolded.

Sayu looked at her, "I tried to tell him that, but he doesn't listen to me." she said sadly.

Kazui looked a bit down at her tone, "Hey don't feel bad. It's me who's the idiot that got hurt. You shouldn't feel bad." he said, trying to make her feel better.

She looked down at the ground, "I know, but I don't like to see people hurt. Especially my friends." she said quietly.

Sakura noticed her change in demeanor, "Sayu it's alright. Both of you can make up and find something safer to do after I fix his leg." she assured the girl.

The girl smiled at this, "Okay. Thank you for doing this." she thanked the pink haired kunoichi.

The older girl smiled in return, "That's what I'm here for." she replied.

She moved over to start working on Kazui's leg. He winced a bit at first but calmed down as she applied chakra to his broken leg. It began to feel soothing.

After a few seconds she stopped, "How does it feel?" she asked him.

To his astonishment he was able to move his leg no problem, "How'd you do that?" he asked in amazement.

Sakura smiled, "I'm a medical ninja. It's what I do. It's actually why I'm here in this village. I have to travel around the world to help other villages who don't have enough medics." she explained.

The two children listened intently. They'd heard a lot about the ninjas, but they'd never met one before. Their small village didn't have their own military force. All they had were some volunteers who acted as guards and police when needed.

Sakura realized it was getting darker by the minute, "Come on guys. I'll bandage you up for you minor scrapes and bruises back in town." she told them.

They obeyed and followed her back towards the village.

* * *

Once they got back in town, Sakura took them with her to the tent she'd been working in.

She wrapped some bandages around some of his bigger cuts and his leg for good measure. A couple adults entered the tent, clearly worried.

The women sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're okay. Sayu. What did we tell you about running off like that? And Kazui, you're father has been looking everywhere for you." she said displeased.

Sayu looked down at her feet, "I was just playing with Kazui. Then he got hurt and I got her to come help him." she replied, gesturing to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "She's telling the truth. It's a good thing she got me too. His leg was broken and he had several bruises as well." she informed them.

The man looked grateful, "Thank you. Kazui's parents will be very grateful as well." he told Sakura.

The medic shook her head, "It's no problem. That's what I'm here for. I'm the medic ninja from the Leaf." she said.

The parents noticed the headband and nodded in understanding. They took the kids and left soon after. Sakura sighed and decided to turn in for the night so she could be up early and ready to move tomorrow. She could take a few more patients in the morning before she headed out to her next destination.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 complete! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy trying to catch up on some school work. Luckily I have the rest of the week off except for Thursday. Hopefully I can update this, How I Met Your Mother, College Days, Finding the Truth Too Late, and MiraDai Bonding soon. Wish me luck. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Sakura. Next time we'll jump back over to Konoha with Naruto and Sasuke to see the chapter I originally planned to be chapter 3. Anyway, If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to PM me or review. Also vote for SasuHina or SasuKarin/KibaHina. Whichever seems to have the most votes by the time I decide will be what I write. SasuHina has the favor right now. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
